plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Polska122
O mnie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbaclpCv6dI Zajebiście śpiewają! http://www.enriqueiglesias.com/group/enriqueiglesiasofficialfanclub To też jest zajebiste(Jeśli lubisz Igesiasa) 1.Nie będę się z nikim pizdolić i kłucić 2,Jestem idealnym kandydatem na administratora. 3.Czasami możesz napisać że nie jestem idealnym kandydatem ale się zdziwisz. 4.Jeśli przeczytasz cały mój profil najlepiej spierda z mojego profilku cudownego:*. UWAGA!!!Nie wolno wam mnię wkórwiać bo napiszę do Przemka i cię zablokuję. Hej! I.png Dress Enikah.png Telephone.png 40sj-1-.jpg She-s-Enikah-i-guess-total-drama-island-fancharacters-17776648-273-345-1-.jpg Laika.png|Laika mój nowy obozowiczek jennifer Lopez.png|''Enikah as Jennifer Lopez'' love.png|Enikah i jej Album Love Izzyta.png|Izzy w opowieści Czemu.png|Enikah:Czy to że zajełam 2 miej. w star of the miusic nie oznacza że mam być odrazu sławna!XD Reklama.png|Reklama z Laiką (Poco ona się zgłosiła do reklamy przecierz te perfumy smierdzą starą zdechłą świnią!) Enikahbalet.png|Enikah w balecie(Przynajmniej nogi wyszły idealnie) Vampire.png|Terra:Weś Enikah chyba cię pogrzało!Wampirka?Ty se chyba żarty stroisz! Hey-Lin.png|Hay-Lin:Enikah!Jest test!!!!NIE! Nauczycieelka:Super Hay-Lin masz 6+ Hay-Lin:Nie!!!!!O szustka!Tak! AVsE.png|Enika Vs Anna Kurnikova głosujcię kto zasługuję na Enrique (Odpowiedzi piszcie w mojej dyskusii) Reklama 1.png|Eee przynajmniej ten ładnie pachnie ale niewiem czy działa Nogi.png|Nogi Jak chcesz mnię wkórwiać co śmiało ja się nie obrażę ale ci odpiszę:) Kurwa mać zapomniałabym!!! Moji ulubioni obozowicze: 1.Courtney (Ja się w niej chyba zakochałam:****) 2.Duncan(Nawet że mimo zdradził Courtney to go i tak lubię bo to wina tej pierdolonej Gwen) 3.Izzy(Dlatego że jest poprostu szalona i fajna) 4.Owen(kurwa najlepszy gość!) 5.Lindsey(Lubiłam ją kiedyś była na pierwszym miejscu u mnię) 6:Sierra(Dodzieła Sierra rozjeb Gwen) 7.Cody(Kurwa nie cierpię go!!!) 8.Gwen(Pierdolić ją,Niech mnię w dupe pocałuję!) TO TYLE NA DZIŚ:) Możecię tylko pisać do mnię że gdzie miszkasz itp. ale nie wkórwiać! Spierdalać mi z profilu jak przeczytacie:) Sztuczki: Alt i jakaś cyferka z klawiatury po prawej stronie. Alt+1 = ☺ Alt+2=☻ Alt+3=♥ Alt+3+3=! Alt+4+9+8=ǲ UWAGA! Jak wpisujesz dwie lub wiecej cyferek nie zwalniasz Alt'a! ♥ no i działa!☺☻! ˛ Ja opowiem wam taki dosyć śmieszny kawał o Izzy: Izzy:Hej ludzie! Wszyscy z TD:Izzy!? Izzy:Tak Izzy na wakacjach przyszli do mnie koledzy i mówili że nie przetne kabla to co miałam siedzieć jak kołek i się bać?Nie wziełam nożyczki i przeciełam ale ucierpiał na tym jeden z moich kolegów☺Właściwie kolega umarł bo prąd poleciał na niego☻A ja się usmarzyłam na kurczaka ,a potem poszłyśmy z mamą do TESCO i mama chciała sobie tampon O.b. Kupić ale był za drogi to gdy mama się rozglądała z kosmetykami ja uciekłam szalałam po sklepie lecz nagle stoję obok ciuchów a tam jakaś ręka wystaje to ja je*nełam i się urwała ale nie wiem czy to był człowiek ale miałam krew i poszłam do toalety ,a tam jakaś babka się mizia z facetem na moich oczach więc pobiegłam do kasy i czkałam na mame ale okazało się że poszła do kasy nr 4 biegłam co sił bo było tak daleko (3 krokiXD)I wróciłyśmy d domu gdzie czekał Owen z kwiatami i mi je dał ale na drugi dzień spotkałam Dobermana sąsiadki pokazywał mi zęby to co biłam się z nim aż że mi i jemu ząb wypadł.Chris:Izzy masz bardzo ciekawe historię. Izzy:Zapraszam na Historie Izzy na profilu Polska122 Historie Izzy odcinek 2: Chris:Witam kochaną Izzy! Izzy:Dobra zaczynamy!Dziś było tak :Obudziłam się o 6:00 i poszłam po kanapkę a w oknie zobaczyłam Ch*ja i ja go j*b nożem i zakopałam jego zwłoki w moim ogródku!Ale na kolejny dzień było tak dziwnie:Wstałam rano zobaczyłam Mame stojącą nade mną i mówie mamo kto cię powiesił ,a mama na to przecież leżysz dogóry nogami!A ja się tak dziwnie poczółam zaczą mnie boleć brzuch i gardło ,a później byłam tak jakby ...Wku**iona! ale dałam radę☺I niechcąco po drodze zobaczyłam Piosenkarza Pitbula i mówił I Know You Want Me co to miało być spiewał o tak:Rrumba (Si!)Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?) i To końiec wasza kochana izzy pozdrawia! Witam!Tu ja Polska i chce napisać pare chistoryjek o Enice(Nie ważne jak to się pisze)Dobra zaczynamy program ,,Z życia Eniki" ODC.1 Enikah:Hej tu ja Enikah i witam w moim domu!Nie przejmuję się tym że jakiś sku**iel chcce się do mnie włamać ale nie mówmy o tym,Z każdym dniem jest tak że zawszę się coś ciekawego dzieje tak jak pare mięsięcy temu zajełam drugie miejsce w Star Of The Music ale zawszę mam nadzięję że się z wami zaprzyjaźnie niewarzne jak ale chce być zadowolona i nic.Więc myśle że moje życie się wam spodoba!O mnie:Lubie się ubierać w rużne żeczy,Lubię czasami sobię pogadać z koleżankami ale najbardziej lubię to że czasami udaje mi się wygrać nieważne jak.Trochę trudno było mi pisać piosenki bo niewiedziałam o czym napisać w sezonie Star of the music ale tez czasami przegrywam lecz nie płacze lecz jakoś mi to idzie:)Niewiem czemu ale nikt z mojej klasy nie meszka w domku tylko w bloku dziwne ale to nie o tym mowa przejćmy do żeczy zapomniałam wam powiedzieć że będę wam pokazywać jak się ubieram myśle że docenicie mój styl XD.Chcę tylko powiedzieć że jako jedyna z mojej klasy mam brązowe włosy inne dziiewczyny mają blond,czarny,rudy i troche taka mieszanka blondu z brązem jestem z polski ale imię z włoch jak zauważyliście że mam dość dziwne imie ,a dlatego że mam tatę z włoch i nadał mi to imię po jego babci czyli mojej pra babci ale chce być zawszę uśmiechnięta i nawet niekturzy mówią że jestem najzabawniejsza z klasy i jeszcze inni mówą że mi zadroszczą że mieszkam w domu ale narazie tyle. Hejo!Prowadze Fan Cluby gwiazd lepiej nie pyskujcię do mnie bo mam już prawie 16 lat (narazie mam 15)I spróbuj mnie tylko okłamać to ci tak przypierdole że ci pizda odleci! Wybieżcie jakim jestem użytkownikiem: 1.Wspaniałym! 2.Ok jesteś 3.Nawet 4.Nawet nawet 5.Do dupy jesteś (Odpowiedzi napisz na mojej dyskusii i nie dotyczy Lalaka) Moja piosenka: Hello, Welcome to my world, not in a snack bar that you do not tell me no because I do not know how Chorus: You think that nothing I do not care! O, O, ooo. 2.Not tell yourself that you be stuffed but wes Spanish (Cc what?) Chorus: You think that nothing I do not care! O, O, ooo. (X2) Laika Laika:Hej ludziska!Witam będą tu moje szalone foteczki oraz przygody!Wiecie mam nadzięję że nie oszalejecie od tego!Terra wiem że one śmierdzą ale chciałam troszkę zarobić nie ważne tak czy siak nie kupujcie tego. Enikah Hejo ludzie!Troszkę o mnie wiecie ale co ja poradze ni więc jak opowiadałam mam 17 lat i raz spotkałam Enrique i się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i teraz od tego czasu jesteśmy parą!Nasz pierszy pocałunek był cudowny spotkałam swoją miłość nie dlatego że jest bogaty i przystojny lecz dlatego że dla mnie ma dobre serce ma dwa psy niewiem jak mają na imię ale są śliczne takie pieski to aż się żygać chce! Megan Nieważne co o mnie sądzicie ja i tak was nie lubię mam w du**ie wszystkich nawet mojego chłopaka (którego nie mam)nienawidzę i tylko powiem jedno mam was w nosie żadnych wywiadów żadnych zdjęć poprostu spiepszać mi z trawnika!(Megan wali w moją kamere)I żeby tylko nie zrobić kupy!Zajeby jedne!Ja:Ał lepiej z nią nie robić wywiadów! I Inni Inni czyli na przykład: Anna D.(Rodzic Eniki i Megan) Jose D.(Rodzic Eniki i Megan) Hay-Lin(przyjaciółka) Umbrella W.(Rodzic Laiki) Waykash W.(Rodzic Laiki) Veronia I.(Ciotka Eniki i Megan) Henryk I.(Wujek Eniki i Megan) Emilia B.(Ciotka E i M) Robert B.(Wujek E iM) Ehi, qui ho Polska122 solo in lingua italiana, perché mio padre è in Italia, e la mamma del polacco come ho scritto anche il nome Enikah .italiano padre è José, e la madre Anna ed è probabilmente un bel po 'così ho scritto a te;) Italiani Hey! Qui e un po 'italiano, un polacco XD